A different kind of case
by TheNiceCritic
Summary: After Moriarty's "return" Sherlock is given a case unlike any other. Burdended with the task of protecting a clients daughter Sherlock learns that sometimes the case isn't always what he expects, and that sometimes we need to face our feelings instead of running from them. Set after S3 SherlockXOC. My first fanfiction please R&R! rated t in case I decide to go that direction.
1. Chapter 1

The sun filtered in through the curtains. Morning light falling upon everything in the flat. I groaned as the light fell on my eyes. I rolled over on the couch to shield my eyes from the light.

"Why does morning always have to be so terribly bright and happy?" I mumbled into my pillow. I slowly started to drift back into a peaceful sleep. The sound of footsteps woke me from my light slumber.

"Sherlock what are you doing still lying about? It's nearly dinner time."

I groaned, "Mrs. Hudson must you always wake me?"

She walked over to the windows and pulled open the blinds. "Oh confound it Mrs. Hudson!" I sprung off the sofa and marched to my bedroom.

Mrs. Hudson sighed, "Oh Sherlock this isn't healthy for you. You need something to occupy yourself."

I flopped on my bed and buried my face in my pillow. Mrs. Hudson came into my room and opened the curtains. I groaned again as the light filled the room. Mrs. Hudson turned to face me laying on my bed with my face buried in my pillow.

"Oh Sherlock you really must get out of bed." I rolled onto my back and looked at Mrs. Hudson. "Mrs. Hudson," I stated exasperatedly, "there is absolutely nothing for me to do. There has been no sign of Moriarty for weeks which leads me to deduce that the message was from a copycat using Moriarty's method to scare London. Since then I haven't received a single case not even anything under a two. Therefore I have nothing to do and no real reason to get out of bed."

Mrs. Hudson chuckled, "but Sherlock that's what I've come up to tell you. There's a man downstairs that wants to talk to you. He says it's very important and he desperately needs your help."

At the mention of a prospective case I leaped out of bed. "A case how marvelous! Go show him up Mrs. Hudson I'll be right out."

A few moments later I returned to the sitting room fully dressed and clean shaven. The man that Mrs. Hudson had mentioned was sitting in the client chair with his back to me. As I approached the man I took notice of all the little things I could find.

_He's wearing a hooded jacket the hood has just been pulled down. He was wearing the hood earlier judging by his messy hair. Judging by the gray in his otherwise brown hair he's probably about 50 years old. The way he's fidgeting indicates that he's nervous so he must've been wearing the hood to conceal his identity. He looks to be somewhat of a professional business man based on his suit and tie. He's right handed judging by the pen marks on his left hand. He's also been married for quite some time approximately 30+ years based on the wear and tarnish of his wedding ring. He's deeply troubled about a family matter judging by the way he plays with his wedding ring and lack of sleep. Lack of sleep based on the bags under his eyes and the way he keeps yawning. _

I was now standing in front of the man. I cleared my throat and the man looked up. Tentatively the man asked, "Are you Sherlock Holmes?" _American_, I noted, "yes it seems to be so who are you?"

The man looked up and extended his hand, "My name is David Dawson and I am in desperate need of your help." I shook his hand and motioned for Mr. Dawson to sit down.

I myself sat down in my chair and cleared my throat, "Well let's get started what do you need my help with?" Mr. Dawson sighed, "It's my daughter. I've put her in terrible danger and I need you to protect her." I scoffed, "protect her? I don't protect people I'm a consulting detective I solve crimes. If you want someone to protect her then call the police."

I stood and gestured toward the door, "If you don't have a real case for me to solve then I suggest you leave." Mr. Dawson put his hands up in protest, "You don't understand I don't know who is after me. They killed my wife and threatened to do worse to my daughter if I don't cooperate."

"So you don't know who is after you or why they are after you?"

"No and I read about how you faked your death and disappeared for two years. So I came to you hoping that you could make my daughter disappear and find the people who are after us."

I thought for a moment. _This isn't really more than a 5. He's probably in debt or something. Should I even bother? _"Please Mr. Holmes," Mr. Dawson slid off the chair onto his knees, "please I beg you save my daughter."

He was crying now and the display of emotion made me a little uncomfortable. "Alright," I finally said, "I'll help you." He sprung up from his knees and enveloped me in a bone crushing hug. "Thank you so much," he said between sobs, "I'll pay you a good amount for this job. I promise you."

confused by the physical contact so I gently patted him on the back and then gently peeled myself off him. Clearing my throat and straightening my jacket I once again gestured toward the door, "I presume that you will bring her to me." Mr. Dawson wiped his tears on his sleeve and nodded, "yes I'll be back with her very soon."

"Good I shall stay here and wait."

Mr. Dawson nodded and practically skipped out of the flat. Once He was gone I sat and pondered this case. It already wasn't adding up. Mr. Dawson looked like a successful business man of some sort. He hadn't lived in London very long because he still had his American accent. When he first presented the problem to Sherlock he said he had put his daughter in danger but later in the conversation the story change to he didn't know who they are or what they want. Presumably he was lying and desperate for help.

I sat and thought through every possibility there could be in relation to this case until I was disturbed by a knock on the door. Looking up I saw Mr. Dawson had returned. Looking around before entering the flat he turned and gestured to someone behind him.

"It's safe you can come up." Ascending the stairs was a hooded figure. I watched as they both cautiously entered the flat. Taking in every detail absorbing every movement cataloging everything in my mind palace.

_The hoods to conceal their identities so that nobody can recognize them. Overly cautious when going anywhere. The dirt on their shoes indicates that they were somewhere that it rained recently and haven't had time to properly clean their shoes. Meaning that they have been in a hurry._

My observations were interrupted by the sound of someone talking. "Mr. Holmes, excuse me Mr. Holmes?" I shook my head and stood facing Mr. Dawson. "Mr. Holmes this is my daughter Rebekah. Rebekah this is Mr. Holmes he's going to be protecting you from now on, at least until all this dies down." I extended my hand and walked towards Rebekah.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Ms. Dawson."

Rebekah Dawson didn't say a word she simply walked past me and sat in the client's chair. I turned and watched her sit down and then returned to my own chair. Mr. Dawson walked over to his daughter and stooped down to her level. "It's only for a little while honey I promise."

His daughter simply replied, "I can take care of myself."

Her father shook his head mouthed _good luck_ to me and left. I waved slightly as he left my flat. When he was gone Rebekah and I just continued to sit in silence neither one of us saying anything to the other.

This is my first fanfiction so please read and review. Your feedback is important to me to develop further chapters. This is a work in progress and all opinions are valued. Thanks so much and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not from England I just love Sherlock so if my story stinks because of that I do apologize. Thanks for reading please review feedback is important for this story to flourish. So now to chapter 2.**

An awkward silence filled the room. I sat in my chair looking at Rebekah Dawson. She was slumped over in her chair with her hood still pulled up over her head obscuring her face. I took in all the details that I could see.

_Her clothes aren't wrinkled meaning that they have been ironed and only worn recently meaning she hasn't been awake long. She's been to some sort of medical schooling judging by the stitches on her jacket. It has been recently repaired meaning that it is most likely an old jacket that she has had for quite some time. _

I needed her to take her hood off so that I can deduce more about her. "So been here long?"

"How old are you?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Rebekah glanced in my direction but I still couldn't see her face. "I said 'how old are you?"

"I hardly think that that has any relevance to your protection."

She shrugged, "I was only trying to make conversation. I didn't know that you would get offended by me asking a question. I mean I've heard about you and I've read about you online but that really doesn't tell me what kind of person you are."

I stared at her, "27."

"Really 27?"

"Yes is that so hard to believe?"

She scoffed, "Actually it is considering the fact that all your acquaintances seem to be older than 30."

I considered this. She had a very relevant and reasonable conclusion. "That is a very good deduction but I really am only 27. How old are you?"

"25."

"You can take your hood off you know. You're not in any real danger in my flat. There isn't anyone around who will recognize you or find your presence even significant."

"I suppose your right," She reached up and pulled down her hood. Long brown hair fell around her shoulders. Her blue eyes were icy and penetrating. She was very beautiful. My insides felt all fluttery and weird. I shook my head trying to shake off the feeling. I looked her over trying to deduce all I could about her.

_She wore no make-up indicating that she wasn't trying to impress anyone. Her face was very strict looking meaning that she is a very serious person. She had pen marks on her right hand meaning that she must be left handed. _ _She also had pen marks on her right hand so ambidextrous? No ring on her left hand so she's not married. A single plain silver band on her right ring finger well kept so it must be a family heirloom of some sort. _

"So what does a 27 year old consulting detective do?"

I wasn't prepared for her question. "I solve crimes that the police can't solve and considering that all the people on the police force are imbecilic that means I do all their work for them."

She chuckled a little at that, "and you are not an imbicile?"

"No I am not." Rebekah chuckled, "I heard you were a psychopath."

"High-functioning sociopath." She smiled at that, "Well now that we've got to know each other a little bit I suppose it would be helpful if I told you everything I know about what's going on."

I nodded, "I suppose it would."

**Sorry that this chapter is so short. I'm preparing for my graduation party today but I really wanted to put up a second chapter for you guys. Again I apologize that I'm not a very good writer. Please review your opinions really do matter to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Things are progressing kinda slowly that's my fault. I have trouble getting motivated enough to write, plus writers block is a killer. I'm hoping that the story will only get better from here. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be yet it's still a work in progress. So on with the story.**

I leaned forward in my chair, "Go on then what do you know about all this?"

Rebekah sighed, "well a few years ago my mom and dad got in a huge fight about their finances. I was in medical school at the time training to be a surgeon. I was living with my parents because paying for school bills was more than I could afford with a part time job. They let me stay with them rent free. My dad thought that they should start charging me. My mom argued that they would be fine without my help, plus I helped buy food and pay for gas and such. They were fighting and I had had enough so I stormed out of the house. My mom pursued me and told me they had it under control and I didn't need to worry about it. A few months after that the fighting had stopped completely. All the bills were paid off in full and my parents were even offering to help me pay my school bills. I was a little curious about where the money had come from but I didn't look too much into it. A few years after we were falling behind on our bills again. My mom told me the same thing then that she told me before they had it under control and I didn't need to worry about it. Well after that the bills were all caught up again. I stopped attending medical school due to some personal issues. My parents were doing alright financial and said that I could continue to live with them. A few months ago my parents were once again in debt. This time my mother didn't reassure me that things would be all right. Her and my dad started talking in whispers at odd hours of the night. Finally one night someone broke into the house demanding that my mom give him the money that she owed him. I stayed hidden in my room but downstairs I could hear shouting and things breaking, a gunshot and then silence. My father started begging the men not to kill him too and claimed he didn't know what his wife had done. The men told him he had three weeks to get the money or they would come after me. That night we left America on the first flight to England. We've lived here in England since then and had no problems until a few weeks ago. We came home late one night from the theater and there was a threat on our front door. My father panicked he didn't eat or sleep for days. Finally he came across a blog for John Watson."

I chuckled a little, "He read John's blog?"

"Yes that's how he heard about you. That's when he decided to come and find you for help. He's more worried about me being safe then he is about himself."

I nodded, "Is there anything you noticed about the men that broke into your house? Any distinguishing marks like tattoos or scars? Something that could help me find them?"

She shook her head, "No it was dark I couldn't see them."

I sat back in my chair thinking. Her parents were in debt so her mother took matters into her own hands to fix it. She obviously found some albeit illegal way to get money to pay her bills. Things got out of hand when they couldn't pay them back and now her mother is dead and they are in hiding.

"So," Rebekah spoke up breaking my train of thought. "What?" "What do we do now? I mean I'm in hiding so where do we go? What do we do?"

I sighed, "We don't go anywhere or do anything. I on the other hand do as I please while you stay here and keep a low profile."

"Oh please nobody knows where I am I'm perfectly safe-"

She was cut off by someone bursting through the door of my flat. I stood and quickly approached the intruder prepared to attack if necessary. The man pulled out a gun, "Don't take another step or I will shoot you."

I stopped halfway between Rebekah and the intruder. I looked for any signs of weaknesses that he might have.

"You are coming with me," He said pointing the gun at Rebekah, "My boss will pay a handsome sum if I bring you to him."

Seeing an opportunity to strike I moved forward swiftly and punched the intruder in the stomach. When he doubled over I twisted the gun from his hand and picked it up when it fell on the floor. I pointed the gun at the intruder.

"Get behind me," I said to Rebekah. She leaped out of the chair and stood behind me gripping my shoulders in fear.

"Who are you? Who is your employer?"

"I won't tell," the intruder coughed. I walked up and put the gun up to his head, "I'll ask again. Who are you and who is your employer? Talk! Or I will take you out."

"Alright! My name is John and my employer is a man named m-" A gun shot was heard and a bullet came whizzing through the window. John fell to the floor a bullet wound in his head.

"Damn it! I had him then they killed him aghhhhh!"

"Hey Mr. Holmes I think I might have found something useful."

Rebekah was bent over the body of John examining the head wound. "It looks like it went straight through his frontal lobe he died instantly."

"Yes I can see that for myself. I can also deduce that it was fired from a range of about 50 feet by a sniper rifle with a scope. The calibration of the scope however was off because the shooter was obviously a professional and his shot would've been dead on if not for the uncalibrated scope."

Rebekah scoffed, "Your wrong."

"Absurd I'm never wrong."

"Well you are this time."

I couldn't believe it how dare she question my intellect. "How am I wrong?"

Rebekah smirked, "Well your right about everything except it wasn't a sniper."

"Oh really? How can you tell?"

"See the size of the bullet hole? The shape? This didn't come from a sniper rifle it came from a colt magnum revolver. Whoever shot this man is really talented."

I bent closer to the body and examined the wound. She was right it wasn't a rifle it was the revolver. "I'm impressed how did you know that?"

"I'm an avid gun collector I have books, guns, lots of stuff like that."

"Ah I didn't deduce that."

She faltered, "I'm sorry what?"

"Hmm oh nothing."

I turned and walked toward my room. "Hey where are you going?"

Rebekah followed me to my room, "I am packing we need to go to a safe house."

"What a safe house? No we will be fine here I can take care of myself."

I turned to her and looked her in the eyes, "Listen your father intrusted your care to me. That man just broke into my flat looking to kill you or worse judging by the rope fibers on his jacket. Now the only logical thing to do is to go deeper into hiding to keep you safe until we can solve this. The killer gave us the only evidence I need to take you as deep into the woods as possible to keep you safe."

Rebekah's look softened, "What evidence?"

"M."

"M? What does that mean?" She quizzically asked.

"Moriarty."

**So that's chapter 3 for you. I hope you like it. It's significantly longer than my other two chapters but once I got started I just went crazy.** **Read and Review your opinions really do matter to me and feedback is really important. If you want PM me I will take all suggestions into consideration and would love your ideas. I hope you enjoy my story Chapter 4 will be up as soon as I can maybe today may be a week from now I'm not entirely sure!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the favorites and follows it makes my day to see that this story is doing well. I don't have much else to say about it so Chapter 4.**

"Moriarty?" Rebekah questioned, "Who is Moriarty?"

"He's the Napoleon of crime, a consulting criminal. He's supposed to be dead but he informed London that he is alive a week ago." I scrambled around my room gathering everything I would need when I went to the safe house. Some shirts, a few suit jackets, some pants, my extra shoes, my jar of eyes.

"A jar of eyes?"

"It's an ongoing experiment it must be observed carefully." I shoved everything in my suitcase and snapped it shut. I picked it up off the bed grabbed Rebekah by the wrist and pulled her into the sitting room.

"Grab your stuff lets go we need to hurry." Rebekah grabbed her suitcase and followed me out the door. I went to Mrs. Hudson's flat, "Mrs. Hudson I'm going on vacation!"

"Vacation? Sherlock do you fe-"

"Fine Mrs. Hudson I'll be back soon watch my flat for me." I kissed her on the cheek and left the flat. Once we were outside I hailed a taxi. One stopped and we got in.

"Scotland Yard," I told the driver, "Make it quick." We rode in silence. I sat there staring out the window of the cab, thinking. Moriarty was back, this much I could deduce from Rebekah's story. It all made so much sense. The men that came to her house and killed her mother. The way that her mother mysteriously paid the bills on time. It all leads back to Moriarty the consulting criminal. I pieced together as many pieces of this intricate spider's web puzzle that has been weaved together over time. I thought about how Rebekah is caught in the middle of this tangled mess. What did this girl do to deserve being caught up in all this? I don't really care it's just one of the many thoughts to cross my mind when piecing this puzzle together. I have to process everything its part of deduction.

"What's your favorite color?" I jumped a little. I wasn't expecting to participate in _conversation_.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked again, "What is your favorite color?" I scoffed, "I hardly see how that is relevant to this case."

"It's just a conversation starter Mr. Holmes. Typically when someone asks you what your favorite color is you tell them." I scoffed again, "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard and I know Anderson."

"Who's Anderson?"

"Irrelevant. No I have far more important things to be doing and thinking about then a conversation about color. It's a waste of my time and quite frankly a rather boring thing to converse about." I concentrated on what was happening out the window.

"Well it must be a pretty good conversation starter considering the fact that we are now in a conversation." I sighed and tried to ignore her focusing all my attention on everything and everyone outside of the cab. Sweet silence once again rested on us and I was able to think in peace.

"Mine is blue." The sweet silence broken I looked over at Rebekah. She had her head down so that her hair fell over her face blocking it from view.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" She looked up at me and only now did I notice that she had been crying.

"My favorite color. It's blue, in case you were curious." She turned and looked out the window, her shoulders slowly moving up and down indicating that she was crying. Feeling a tad bit guilty but mostly bored I replied, "Blue."

"What?" She sniffled a little and turned again to look at me.

"My favorite color is blue as well," I pointed to my scarf, "this is my favorite scarf because it's my favorite color. Navy blue." She slowly let a smile grace her lips, "Navy blue? That's a wonderful shade of blue but my favorite shade is midnight blue."

"A fine color indeed." She continued to smile and I felt a funny ping in my heart that made me smile back. The only other time I felt like this was when I was with my friend John. How peculiar.

"So why is your favorite color Navy blue?" I faltered, what an odd question to ask someone. That's like asking why the sky is blue or if the earth revolves around the sun (which doesn't matter in the slightest).

"Um, I don't know it just is. What prompts you to ask such ridiculous and meaningless questions? Is it boredom? Or is it just lack of a properly functioning brain to deduce the answers yourself?"

"I was merely trying to hold a conversation with you. Nobody knows anything about you and I thought-"

"Well there's your first problem," I laughed, "you thought, or as the case may be, you _tried_ to think. So if you could be so kind as to leave all the thinking to me we will get along superbly."

"Why are you so mean and hateful? All I asked was-"

"Enough I need silence to process the evidence I have been presented with involving this case."

"You've been sitting in silence for fifteen minutes and frankly-"

"I don't care just do shut up." I returned my gaze to the things going on outside. Rebekah returned to silence. All was well with my world. After what seemed like ages we finally made it to Scotland Yard. I paid the cabby and Rebekah and I got out. We walked in silence to Lestrade's office where I burst into the room. They must've been having some sort of meeting or something because there was a lot of people in the room.

"He's back."

"Who?"

"Who? Who? You people are so dull sometimes I wonder if a normal human brain even has a primary function anymore." Lestrade crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back in his chair, his primary defense mode. "Well Sherlock you know that we all aren't as brilliant as you are so tell us, who is back?"

"Moriarty."

"Well that's real brilliant freak," Sgt. Donavon spoke up, "We all know he's back because of the broadcast on the telly." I groaned, "Donavon please don't speak in my presence your stupidity kills my brain cells." Donavon's face twisted with a look of confusion as she tried to think of something smart to retort with.

"Look I don't have time for this. This girl here," I gestured at Rebekah who was timidly hiding behind me, "her father brought her to me this morning and asked me to protect her."

"Why did her bring her to you? Why didn't he bring her to the police?" Lestrade questioned, "Doesn't he know that people aren't really your specialty."

"Well I rather got the impression that he doesn't really trust the police force. He wants me to look after her while I solve his case."

"What are the details of the case?" Donavon interjected.

"Donavon please your giving me a headache will you just leave the room? Now." Donavon looked at Lestrade, "Leave the room all of you lot. We'll continue this meeting in about 15 to 20 minutes." Donavon huffed and ushered the rest of the people out of the room. "Is that better?" Lestrade asked.

"Yes much."

"Good, now what are the details of the case?"

"As much as I would love to tell you it's classified." Lestrade gave me a questioning look, "Classified? Since when are any of the cases that you work on classified?"

"Since the last time I crossed paths with Moriarty he almost killed the people who are most important to me. I'm playing this one safe by leaving everyone out of the loop."

"Even John?" I grimaced I would have to leave John out too, "Yes, even John." Lestrade sighed, "Alright then what do you need from Scotland Yard?"

"I'll need a safe house, preferably somewhere far from civilization where it will be harder to find us. I'll need access to two fake id's to help conceal our identities from anybody that we come in contact with. Thirdly I'll need the police to stay far away from me and this case until Moriarty is found and thrown into custody. Finally we need to keep this entire operation secret from John, Mary, Molly, anyone who might try to come and find me. This needs to be between just the two of us George-"

"Greg."

"Whatever, the point is this all needs to be kept very secret if we are going to succeed in bringing Moriarty down." Lestrade sat and thought for a while, which I really hate because his brain function is only a little faster than Donavon's. Finally he spoke, "Alright I'll get you everything that you need for this case. When do you need this all by?"

"Now." I replied immediately. Lestrade nodded, "Let me make a few phone calls shall I?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Onwards to chapter 5 we go!**

It only took Lestrade approximately 20 minutes to procure all the things I had asked for. The entire time Rebekah and I had sat in his office in silence, waiting for everything to get settled. In fact I observed that Rebekah had not said a word since we got out of the cab. It was very, odd.

"Here you are Sherlock," Lestrade said striding into the room, "fake identification documents as requested still hot off the press." He handed the two cards to me along with the rest of the fake documents, "That I believe is all that you asked for? The directions to the safe house, complete secrecy, fake documents-"

"Hang on what's this?" I showed him the ID cards, "My name is 'William Scott Howard?' and I'm married to 'Rachel Elizabeth Howard' maiden name 'Dare'? What kind of joke is this? Did you let Donavon make these?"

"Donavon doesn't know anything about these," he replied tapping the documents, "and let's be realistic how many people in the world know your full name? It's completely safe your cover is solid."

"What's this married business? Why are we married?"

"It's the best we could do Sherlock I mean, we can't say that she is your daughter she's too old, and we can't say that she is your sister you two look nothing alike. So the only thing we could do was make you married." I groaned, "No no no no NO! We can't pretend to be married this is rubbish."

"Why you can't pretend to have feelings towards another human being that involve a romantic inclination?" Lestrade and I both turned to look at Rebekah who had been silent up till now, "I mean you can't even _pretend_ to care about another human in a romantic way even if it means finding Moriarty?" I didn't know how to respond. She was right in all respects, this cover was the only way to keep her safe and still find Moriarty. I didn't like that she was right but I also couldn't say that she was wrong.

"These will do Lestrade," I said as I pocketed the fake documents, "I'll be in touch throughout this investigation. As much as I can without drawing Moriarty's attention." Lestrade extended his hand, "Be careful Sherlock." I grasped it, "I will." With that Rebekah and I left Scotland Yard and hailed a cab.

"We are going out of town do you think that you can manage to take us there?" The cabbie nodded, "Yes sir, I can."

"Good take us to Bristol."

"Sir that's a 2 hour trip."

"I know." The cabbie sighed, "Alright sir this ones gonna cost ya." I sat back in my seat and relaxed a little bit. Pretending to be married to this girl the thought sent chills down my spine. I didn't have time for rubbish like fake marriages. As if she knew what I was thinking Rebekah spoke up, "You know we only have to act like a couple when other people are around." I glanced in her direction, she was staring out the window.

"Yes I am well aware of the roles that we have to play."

"Are you? Because from what I've heard you've never even had a girlfriend before." I sighed, "Women are a waste of time in my line of work. They just complain and try to inflict their ideas into every aspect of the case. It's rather tiresome trying to weed silly little thoughts of romance and feelings out of their heads once they get started. No I have not had a girlfriend or a boyfriend for that matter. I think of myself as an independent high functioning sociopath and feelings just get in the way of my work."

"Wow unbelievable."

"What?" I was confused. Rebekah made a face that shone with a slight outward appearance of annoyance, "You really are the most insensitive and cruel man I have ever met. And that's saying something because I have dated some real jerks in the past but you. You Sherlock Holmes really take the cake I have never met a man so full of bitterness and hatred towards the rest of the world like you have. You, you are a very cruel man and I don't know if I can even pretend to _like_ you let alone pretend to be _married_ to you. I mean first you insult me and my intelligence. Then you are appalled at the idea of having to pretend to be married to me I mean you don't even really know me and you can't stand having to be married to me. I am shocked really I am please keep your opinions to yourself and I just don't want to hear you talk anymore." She turned and looked out the window. I didn't know what to say, this was the first time in a long time that I have been rendered speechless. I returned to looking out the window. The sun was setting, and we still had quite a ways to go before we got to Bristol. Silence filled the cab, I didn't have anything to say. Rebekah was obviously upset for some reason so she wasn't saying anything either. Finally I couldn't stand the silence any longer, "So Rebekah."

"Shut up." I cleared my throat, "I mean Rachel my 'wife' we should get to know each other a little better."

"No." I sighed, "You already know how old I am, what my job is, and what my favorite color is so what else do you need to know?"

"Nothing I think we will have a perfect marriage." She was becoming very frustrating very fast, "Well do you want to tell me stuff about you? Like where you work? What your middle name is? Something?"

"No. I think whatever you want to know about me you can just deduce yourself. I mean after all you are the Brilliant Sherlock Holmes and no one has an intellect that compares with yours. There isn't a more intelligent man on earth but Sherlock Holmes."

"Well I already know all that but I need to know more about you not what you know about me." Rebekah turned toward me a look of fury on her face, "You want to know something about me? My mother was Irish down to her very core. I assume you already know this based off of my eye color or something. Well one thing that I inherited from my mother was her Irish temper. So in short every time a syllable comes out of your perfect mouth I want to rip your voice box out and throw it out the window! I asked you to shut up so just SHUT UP!" She turned toward the window and huffed.

"So no green at the wedding then?" She growled but just continued to stare out the window. I sighed and turned to look out my window and watch the sun sink into the clouds. After a while we had to stop and get some gas. The Cabbie got out to fill up the tank while Rebekah and I continued to sit in silence. I cleared my throat, "So are you still irritated with me? It's been an hour since our last conversation and we still have an hour to go." She didn't say anything to me she just continued to stare out the window.

"Alright I'll take that as a yes." The cabbie returned and we continued on our way to the safe house. We rode the rest of the hour in complete silence. When we got to Bristol I paid the fee and we got out. Rebekah still wouldn't talk to me which was both blissful and unnerving.

"So we will continue on to the safe house tonight and get settled in the morning." I looked at Rebekah, "Lead the way William dear."

"Yes of course, Rachel darling." I grabbed our luggage and started walking away from town.

"Where are you going the town is that way."

"I know which way the town is but our house is outside of town." Rebekah groaned, "How far outside of town is it exactly?"

"Approximately 15 to 20 miles."

"What? That will take forever to walk there! Can't we get a cab or something?" I smirked, "Nope we need to be as secretive as possible so we will walk." I heard Rebekah huff but she didn't say anything else, she just walked next to me in silence. After a while I had a thought and reached out and grabbed her hand. She jerked away from me, "What are you doing?" We stopped, "Um, we are supposed to be married remember? So I thought we could hold hands make it look like we are." Rebekah frowned, "There aren't any people out here why do we need to act now?"

"Because this is a frequently traveled road judging by how well worn with tire tracks it is. So in case some people decide to drive by we need to look…like a couple." She didn't say anything she just stood there with her arms crossed a look of caution on her face. I extended my hand toward her, "Shall we press on before it gets too dark?"

"Oh fine," She relented and grabbed my hand gripping it tight.

"Ow, do you have to be so rough I have gentle skin."

"Sorry," She loosened her grip and held on to my hand tenderly. We walked hand in hand as the sun continued setting. Finally we saw the safe house up in the distance.

"Ah here at last," I said as we walked in the door still holding hands.

"Yes well it's really late so we better get some sleep." Rebekah headed up the stairs. I followed her up slowly looking at everything that was in the house. Suddenly Rebekah screamed I ran up the remaining stairs and burst into the bedroom that she was in.

"What is it what's wrong?" I demanded breathlessly.

"Look," She pointed to the bed, "this is the only bed in the house. This is some sick joke."

"How do you know it's the only bed?"

"I already looked in the other rooms before you came up here. There is a bathroom, a closet, and a storage room, but no other bedrooms." I sighed, "Well I can sleep on the couch if it would make you more comfortable."

"Yes it would," She replied and shoved me out of the room, "have a good night Sherlock."

"Good night Rebekah," I replied as she shut the bedroom door in my face. I walked back down the stairs and laid down on the couch. Lestrade was clever, sending us to a safe house with only one bed. It helps support the married cover in case anyone would come over for some strange reason. I closed my eyes and decided not to think much more on the matter until morning. It had been a very strange day.

**That's it for Chapter 5 i hope you all like it. Please Review it makes a difference. **


	6. Chapter 6

**My apologies that this chapter took so long to be posted but I haven't had internet connection. Thanks for the reviews! As always they are greatly appreciated and help me with my writing.**

It had been 6 months since Rebekah and I had gone into hiding. I had been keeping in touch with Lestrade but there wasn't much going on in London. Nothing had been heard about Moriarty since the broadcast on the telly, and nobody had seen or heard from Rebekah's father since he left her at my flat. Rebekah and I had maintained a fantastic cover. We both had to find a job to play off of the new-married-couple-just-moved-here cover. So she got a job at a little diner in town as a waitress and I got an office job at small law firm in town. I loath my job but I maintain it for the sake of Rebekah's safety. Outside of the safe house we play the happy young couple that are so in love. We walk to town holding hands laughing, smiling at each other. I walk her to the diner and give her a quick peck on the lips every day. When the day is over it's the same thing but when we get to the safe house things are much different. I set up a small study in the sitting room area where I research constantly on the goings on in the city. Rebekah usually sits in the study with me and watches me work. Sometimes she asks me questions but normally she is quiet and just watches me work or reads a book. We hardly talk at all and when we do it's always the same thing. The same questions, the same answers. I've asked her probably a hundred times to tell me about her mother's death. She doesn't like talking about it but I make her tell me. I know the story almost as well as if I was there when it happened and I still am no closer to knowing anything else then what I already know. Something else has been happening as well, the longer I live with Rebekah and pretend to be her caring husband the more I realize that I kind of like being around her and the pretending doesn't bother me much anymore.

I sit in the study reading and rereading everything I've found, trying to find the one detail that will solve the case. I stare at the computer screen before me and wonder, _what am I missing? _

"Sherlock?" I look up.

"Rebekah," I didn't even hear her enter the study, "How long have you been here?" She shrugged, "A couple minutes probably. I wouldn't have bothered you it's just that…" She looked at the floor, "Well I just-"

"What is it what's wrong?" I shut the laptop motioned for her to come sit by me. She tentatively walked over to the couch and sat next to me. "Tell me what's bothering you." She sighed, "Well it's just that I feel bad Sherlock. I feel bad because when we're around people we are happy and 'in love' and when we are here we hardly even look at each other let alone talk to each other or be happy or in love. I'm tired of lying Sherlock I'm tired of pretending and over the past couple of months I've been thinking a lot. I've been thinking about our situation and the way that we have to act around each other." She was crying a little now, "Sherlock I'm tired of acting. I'm not good with words, I never have been but basically what I'm trying to say is that, over the past couple months since I first met you I like you. I don't understand why I mean you insult my intelligence, you make me feel worthless, yet your charm and good looks have captivated me regardless of how cold hearted you are. I don't understand why or how but it still managed to happen. So there you can laugh or taunt me or do whatever you want but I'm just tired of acting." I didn't know what to say or how to react. Part of me wanted to kiss her right then and there but the other part said that I shouldn't let myself return her feelings that it wouldn't end well.

"Rebekah," I said and grasped her hand, "I feel the same way. I've only felt this way for the past few months but I knew that falling in love with you was inevitable. You're funny and beautiful and full of life and despite the awful things that I've said about you I know that you really are very intelligent and I'm sorry for saying those things I just don't know a lot about dealing with people and feelings. So if you can look past my flaws and forgive me then I would like to be more than just William and Rachel the pretend couple and be Sherlock and Rebekah the real couple." She looked up at me with tear filled eyes, "I forgive you." I smiled and kissed her and for the first time in 6 months it was a real kiss that wasn't just for show. When we finally broke apart Rebekah smiled at me.

"Oh Sherlock wake up."

I opened my eyes to see Rebekah standing over me. "Sherlock wake up its Monday you have to go to work in an hour." I yawned and looked up at the clock on the wall. It was 6 a.m. and I had once again fallen asleep on the couch in the middle of my research. Rebekah stood up and left the sitting room without another word. I sat up on the couch and stretched, that had been one of the strangest dreams I had ever had. I shook my head, "it was just a weird dream Sherlock," I told myself, "mostly likely brought on by your lack of sleep these past few months."

I nodded to myself and got off the couch to go freshen up in the bathroom. "Just a dream," I repeated, "just a dream."

We left the house together like we do every morning. I reached for her hand, she didn't pull away. We walked on in silence. I didn't really know what to say to her. After that strange dream I had about her I wasn't really sure how I felt about her. Imagine my shock that me the great Sherlock Holmes, didn't have an answer. I was baffled that a silly little girl could have such a strange effect on me.

A car drove by and she playfully bumped into me and smiled. The routine was starting to commence. I didn't respond like I normally would, I just continued to walk on in silence holding her hand.

"What's wrong Sherlock? Something bothering you?" I continued to stare into the empty space in front of us. "Sherlock?" she stopped walking so I stopped walking too. I looked back into her icy blue eyes, "Why did you stop?"

"What's wrong with you today? You aren't your usual pretend husband self."

"Nothing is wrong with me. Nothing is wrong I'm just a little tired today that's all." She looked at me in disbelief, "Pleased Sherlock I know when you're lying to me. I've lived with you for 6 months I can tell when something is wrong."

I sighed and walked over to her, "Look Rebekah, I just had a rough night last night. Between lack of substantial information to not being able to get a decent nights rest. I just had a rough night that's all."

She continued to look at me skeptically so I leaned in and kissed her. This kiss didn't feel normal though. When I kissed her I thought about the dream that I'd had last night and all these strange feelings started to well up inside of me. She kissed me back and we lingered a little longer than normal. Once we broke away from each other I grabbed her hand and we started our walk toward the town.

**Sorry that this chapter is so short. I haven't really been able to focus much on this story. A lot of crazy stuff has been going on lately so bear with me. I do apologize for this late update however and I will try to post at least one if not two more chapters tomorrow throughout the day. Again I apologize for such a late update. This story probably won't end up being as long as I originally wanted it to be but I promise that I will finish it. Nobody likes and unfinished fanfiction. I'll do my best to upload at least one chapter tomorrow so until then I bid you all good night and I apologize for this sucky chapter 6.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So as promised I bring to you: A different kind of case chapter 7.**

I sat in my office in the law firm and thought about my dream. I couldn't quite understand why I would have a dream like that. My head continually swam with thoughts of Rebekah and my strange dream. The day was long and dreary like any normal day. Finally at 6 o'clock it was time to go home. I got my stuff together and headed to the diner to meet up with Rebekah.

I walked into the diner and looked around for her. She was always so busy at the diner that I always had a hard time finding her. "Hi can I get you a table?" I looked at who had spoken to me, it was Rebekah.

"Oh hello darling," I said and kissed her on the cheek, "are you ready to go home?" she shoved me a little bit, "Will no signs of affection while I'm on the clock."

I smiled at her, "Are you ready to go?" She shook her head, "I don't get off till 6:30 or 7 tonight Miranda went home early and Stephanie can't get here till later to cover the end of it. You can go ahead and go home if you want you don't need to wait around for me."

"Well I don't mind waiting around for you." She scoffed, "Please don't patronize me William I know that you don't really want to hang around here. You can leave I don't need you to take care of me."

"What's wrong Rachel? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine just go home I'll be there later," she stormed off to the kitchen. I just stood there staring after her my mind a jumbled up mess.

When I got back to the house I sat down in front of my computer. I turned it on and went to my e-mail. I had a new message from an unknown e-mail. I opened it and when I read it I knew that I needed to go back to the diner. It said:

_Dear Sherlock,_

_It certainly has been a long time since we talked last. Do you miss me Sherlock? I miss you. We haven't had any fun in a while so I wanted to have some fun with you. So I helped move things along and send you a little something to occupy your time. Unfortunately I have noticed that you seem to be growing somewhat attached. Dear me Mr. Holmes how could you let your feelings get in the way? I thought that we were better than that. It disappoints me to see you give in to your feelings like a normal person. I brought her into your life so I'll just take her back out. Time to have a little fun. I look forward to seeing you soon. _

_ Love,_

_ M_

I bolted from my seat on the couch and ran out of the house. I had to get back to Rebekah, I had to save her.

I ran down the street barely stopping to let cars pass. I almost got creamed too many times. I burst through the doors of the diner, "Rebekah! Where is she?"

"Who is Rebekah?" the owner asked me confused. "I um Rachel where is Rachel?"

"Oh she just left are you her husband?" My brain didn't have time to process more than she left. I sprinted out of the diner and back towards the house. She has to be safe, she has to be safe. As I got closer to the house I could see Rebekah walking in front of me.

"Rebekah! REBEKAH!" I yelled while I ran toward her. She stopped and looked back at me, she had tears staining her face and she was on the phone.

"Sherlock don't come any closer I don't want to talk to you." I stopped, "Rebekah put the phone down and don't listen to anything that he has to say to you. Listen to me Rebekah I want to protect you."

"I don't need your protection," she said halfheartedly, "you don't even care about me."

"Yes I do, I care about you more than you know. I don't really know how to express my feelings towards other people because I rely solely on logic to get me through any situation in life. But having to spend so much time with you these past months and getting to know you I've come to the realization that living without someone to care about isn't worth it. I need you to be my other half. My real other half not just my pretend other half to keep you safe. I want to be able to kiss you and have you kiss me back with affection. I want to be able to go out in public with you and be able to call you by your real name. I just want you." By now she was crying and I was slowly walking toward her.

"NO I don't want to play your game!" She screamed into the phone and tossed it aside, "Sherlock!" I started to run toward her, "Rebekah I'm coming!"

Suddenly a black SUV sped up from out of nowhere. Two big guys in black suits got out and grabbed Rebekah. "No let go of me! Sherlock!"

"NO Rebekah!" I ran up and punched the first guy in the stomach as hard as I could. It didn't even phase him and he swung his arm around and sent me across the yard. I grabbed my stomach, pain coming from where he had hit me. I looked up dazed and by the time I could get to my feet the SUV had disappeared down the road with Rebekah inside.


End file.
